Robots and particularly robot arms may be employed in numerous areas, in private homes as well as in industry and medicine. Traditionally, robots are built to be rigid and thus may cause harm or damage by applying comparably high forces or upon collision when moving at high speeds. Thus there is a general need for an improved robot arm, that is able to “intelligently” react on forces externally applied to the robot arm.